Lios De Cama
by Feernandacreative
Summary: Mary Margaret tiene unos problemas íntimos con el príncipe, pero sus maravillosas amigas la ayudan a solucionarlo


Mary Margareth estaba preocupada que su relacion con David cayera en lo aburrido, llevaban varios meses sin ningun enemigo que enfrentar, ni cosas que reparar, todo estaba tan tranquilo que parecia mentira, pero alli estaba ella, sola en Granny's y preocupada por su relacion con su principe, no era que se hubiesen dejado de amar, era solo que necesitaban una aventura, ella necesitaba una aventura o algo emocionante asi era ella activa siempre con algo entre manos, algo que hacer, por eso aquel dia sentada en una mesa en la abuelita, planeando su proxima jugada para "portarse mal".

De pronto Ruby y Belle aparecieron ante sus ojos y venian hacia ella, sin pedir permiso se sentaron frente a Snow y la miraron con expectación

-Que?- Las miro de vuelta

-Solo te vimos aquí pensativa y decidimos ayudar- Bella respondio jovial -Cuentanos snow-

-Esperen, exactamente porque estan aqui? A menos que me hayan leido la mente, No tengo nada que contar

-Bueno No lei tu mente, pero si pude oler otra cosa- Intervino ruby -en mi experiencia, que es mucha. Hay algo que te inquieta con David y eso te pone no?-

-Ruby- Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente -Pero que dices?-

-No te hagas la santa pequeña nieves, te conosco y a mi no me engañas ademas tus mejillas rojas me lo confirman, Cuentanos que pasa? Podemos ayudarte

-Rubi no me hagas esto- suspire derrotada sabia demasiado bien que si Rubi se había dado cuenta tendría que decírselo, solo habían dos personas a las que no podia mentirles, Red y David, de alguna manera esos dos se la arreglaron para descubrir cuando mentía o reconocer sin palabras que algo me pasaba y por muy buena que sea mi excusa ellos siempre logran sacarme la verdad, Red con su sonrisa lobuna y Charming con aquello, haciéndome recordar porque estaba alli y la pregunta de las chicas -Me preocupa estar sin hacer nada me conoces bien y sabes que extraño los riesgos y de alguna manera eso me frustra cuando estoy con David-

-Espera, Espera, no entiendo -levanto la ceja y fruncio los labios(gesto tipico de rubi) -Que tiene que ver Charming en todo esto, Te hizo algo?-

Belle y ella se miraron y luego a mi esperando respuesta

-NOOO- Mi reaccion fue bastante rara porque fue repentina pero no eleve mi tono de voz suspire -Ese es el punto, El no me ha hecho nada-

-ahmm- Belle levanto la mano en señal de no entender - Me perdi, que te preocupa o te frustra exactamente, y si David no hizo nada-

-Es que no se como explicarlo- me concentre -A ver cuando terminábamos una aventura lo haciamos a modo de celebracion pero en estos meses que hemos estado sin peligro la cosa no ha estado muy movida en casa, me refiero a que quiero hacerlo y no se como pedirlo-

-SNOW!- Ruby estaba entendiendo a que se refería ella y le dio una mirada picara -Tu no quieres aventuras, ni peligro, ni riesgos-

Bella la miro como si hablara en idioma trolls, volteo a ver a bella y suspiro de que ella aun no captara -No entiendes verdad- ella nego -Snow quiere portarse muy muy mal con Charming- a bella se le ilumino la cara y rubi sonrio- Me extrana que siendo la sra. Gold, seas un poco lenta con estos temas-

-Ruby estos temas solo los practico con Rumple, No ando morboseando en la calle como si fuera Lacey- se riborizo un poco ante lo que dijo- Pero puedo ayudarte Snow, en la biblioteca- Ruby la interrumpio

-Ella necesita Sexo no leer libros Belle-

-No seas tonta Ruby, no le dare para que lea el principito o Harry Potter, le dare un libro mas interesante y útil que trata sobre posiciones sexuales, te dan lugares, y otro sobre las zonas erogenas y puntos G de tu pareja, y como un adicional- hizo una pausa -Te regalare otro que muestras variedad de juegos muy interesantes que valen la pena practicar-

-haz hecho alguno?- pregunto Mary Margareth

-Emm, pues si, estaba igual que tu y para relajarme iba a leer libros hasta que me tope con esa sección de la biblioteca- su sonrojo se hizo visible -A Rumple no le molestaba pero tampoco me daba lo que quería, así que tuve que ingenearmela para lograrlo- Ruby soltó una carcajada

-quien diría que la come libros era una pervertida cuando no estaba controlando a la bestia- Miro a blanca -Snow tu temor no es pedirlo del todo, sino a que David te rechace al cambiar lo que hacían antes por algo actual, pero tengo curiosidad como fue que llegaste a eso, si no eres así de pervertida?- levanto la ceja muy a su estilo dando a entender que se podía explicar

-Bueno Red, no es nuevo del todo, lo hicimos en nuestra primera luna de miel, y ehmm, estaba viendo la tv y era muy tarde, no encontraba nada que ver, en uno de los canales había una película que se veía normal hasta que los protagonista se acostaron, pasaron varias cosas que aunque sabia que era una escena falsa me calentó lo suficiente como para tocarme, tuve que quitarla si no quería despertar a Charming con gemidos y desde hace dos días cada vez que lo veo cambiarse, salir de la ducha o acostarse sin camisa, pienso en eso, me tiene loca

-Jaja, que viste Snow?- Ruby se veia muy interesada -Te tocaste?

-Un poco e Hicieron varias poses y lo hacían distinto, lo hacían de pie y el le daba nalgadas, la jalaba del cabello y cosas asi- Estaba como un tomate -Ahora quiero que David me lo haga pero no va a querer, el es dulce y delicado, no me pegaria-

-Mary margareth, si lo hara- bella lo dijo muy segura -Rumple tambien me trataba como si me fuera a romper, asi que solo tienes que mostrarle a David que quieres algo mas, lo que te puedo decir que puedes hacer es ir a la comisaría y hacérselo allá, porque si lo haces en casa, no va a funcionar

-Lo hiciste con Gold en su trabajo?

-Me dices que tengo que tener sexo con el en su trabajo?- Se llevo las manos a la cara -No puedo-

Por la puerta de Granny's venian Emma y Regina que divisaron a las chicas y se fueron a sentar con ellas. Lo primero que noto Emma fue que su madre estaba roja y negaba con la cabeza y rubi se reia picara.

-Pues si pero fue solo una vez- Respondió Belle antes de que Ruby le dijera algo

-Se puede saber que pasa- Pregunto inquieta dirijiendose a su madre -Que Tienes?-

-Nada hija- Desviando el tema -Como te fue hoy?-

-Bien- Mire a rubi -Dime que pasa?

-Tu madre tiene lios de cama con tu padre-

-Queeeeeee?- Aplaudio y miro a Snow -Yo no pensaba que mis padres podian tener lios de cama, en que te puedo ayudar?-

-En nada Emma, esto es entre David y yo-

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así Snow queremos ayudarte a que tu cara vuelva a ser Encantadora- Dirigiéndose a bella, Regina y Emma -Tenemos que idear un plan para que Snow se folle a David, escucho sugerencias?

-Ruby no tenemos que hacer mucho- sonrío Emma picara -Lo que teníamos que hacer lo deje en proceso de forma inconsciente, vamos a la comisaría antes que sea tarde-

-Que haremos alla?- dudo Snow

-Solo vámonos, mama-

Asi se levantaron todas menos Mary Margareth que se rehusaba a formar parte del plan, aunque se trataba de ella, Ruby la tomo del brazo para levantarla y esta cedió al poco rato. Ya en el auto, Regina conducía, Emma venia a su lado, detrás de ella Mary Margareth, a su lado Bella y Ruby en la otra puerta, llegaron a la estación y Emma hablo

-Bien, hasta aquí llegamos nosotras- volteándose en el asiento para ver a su madre -Lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar, David esta leyendo algo interesante que los hará divertirse un rato- Emma no veía que ella saliera del carro así que Ruby y ella se bajaron para abrirle la puerta y empujarla a la entrada de la comisaría, abriendo la puerta y tendiéndole una llave - Toma y pórtate mal

-Emma eres mi hija no deberías ayudarme a hacer estas cosas-

-Pues porque soy su hija debo hacer esto así que entra y viola a David, SIN QUEJAS-

Emma tuvo que empujarla dentro, Snow aun no estaba segura si eso era una buena idea, de todos modos ya estaba adentro y las chicas no la dejarían irse a casa, camino hasta llegar a las oficinas y abrio los ojos por la escena que se le presento desde la puerta, David, SU DAVID tenia en sus manos una revista porno con posiciones y lugares, ademas de un Gran Bulto en sus pantalones, no sabia como hacer para llamar su atencion asi que con paso decidido, se puso frente a el y espero que este la mirara, lo cual no tardo mucho

-Snow- la cara del Principe era digna de fotografiar - Quee.. Que haces aqui?. Yo, Yo no, yo, no es lo que parece.. Estaba ahmm- se veia adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas -Snow Puedo explicarlo

-Hey, Charming tranquilo- habia puesto el dedo en sus labios y recibi un tierno beso en este -Y pues yo..

Se agacho en un intento de no salir corriendo y beso sus labios fue lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer, el en respuesta tiro la revista al suelo y rodeo su cintura empujándola hacia abajo para que se sentara en su regazo dejando sus piernas entre las de el, Mary Margareth tomo su rostro con las manos para profundizarlo, la reaccion de el fue cargarla y sentarla en el escritorio, mientras que con la mano izquierda tomaba su mejilla y le ladeaba ligeramente para poder acceder a su cuello donde besaba y chupaba como si su vida dependiera de eso, dejando unos cuantos chupetes sobre la piel blanca de su mujer, unos mas marcados que otros, Snow sentía su respiración acelerarse a cada chupete, intentaba no gemir pero se le complicaba un poco, david volvió a su boca para morderle el labio inferior y penetrarle con su lengua mientras ella la atrapaba entre sus dientes, labios o la entrelazaba con la suya, las manos de ella se posaron en el pecho y espalda de David, mientras las de el bajaban y subían por los costados, ella en un acto de valentía y ayudado por la adrenalina del momento aventuro su mano por la cintura de su marido para sacar la camisa y meter la mano para tocar su abdomen marcado y su pecho, subía acariciando y bajaba rozándole con las uñas, el lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás dandole la oportunidad a Snow de besarle y lamerle el cuello por la diferencia de alturas ella no podía subir mas allá de su quijada, el en un momento de lucidez se detuvo, miro a Snow y hablo un poco agitado

-Que haces aquí?- se aparto un poco solo para mirarla mejor -Esto no esta bien cielo, estamos en la comisaría, Emma podría entrar en cualquier momento

-No creo que venga- dijo en un susurro que David apenas pudo oír -Vine a verte, te extraño

-Yo también pero me hubieses llamado y nos vemos en casa- Ella tomo valor era ahora o nunca

-David quiero que me lo hagas aqui- los ojos de su pareja se abrieron con asombro, ella vio que quería hablar y se adelanto -Te exijo que me lo hagas Charming, lo necesito-

-Snow no podemos- negó -yo no puedo-

-oh si que puedes y lo harás- lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a ella para besarlo frenéticamente el correspondió al beso de forma pasiva, estaba estático, MaryMargareth bajo su mano hasta su cinturon y lo atrajo para rodear su cadera con las piernas -Te deseo Charming, Deseo que me hagas tuya, que me hagas gritar hasta desmayarme, Compláceme- le susurro de manera seductora que hizo que el Principe reaccionara otra vez y sin importarle donde estaban la tomo de las nalgas y la acerco a la orilla de la mesa para presionarse mas a ella, se inclino para besarla y sentirla al Maximo, mientras con sus manos levantaba su camisa para quitársela por la cabeza ella lo ayudo levantando los brazos, el la arrojo a algún lado de el piso.

Mientras se besaban con pasion, James buscaba a tientas el broche del sujetador de su esposa y ella rodeaba su cuello para no dejarlo ir, después de una pequeña batalla con la prenda esta cedió para unirse con la camisa que yacía en el suelo, Snow no se podía quedar atrás, veía injusto que ella estuviera desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y el totalmente vestido, descendió desde su cuello hasta sus hombros haciendo presión para que su porta armas dejara de estorbar, luego comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa desde abajo lentamente y sin apuro, ganando unos gruñidos de parte de su esposo, al desabotonar el ultimo el no aguanto y en un movimiento brusco se deshizo de la camiseta, quedando la franelilla que usaba debajo de esa, ella no perdió tiempo y la rasgo a medias y con ayuda de Charming terminaron de romperla, el deseo crecía cada segundo, ayudado por el morbo de hacerlo en el trabajo, el la acomodo en borde de la mesa y sujetaba sus piernas ligeramente dobladas para que su falda se subiera lo suficiente para rozarse cada vez mas, Mary Margareth buscaba los pantalones de el para bajarlos, pero el sin avisar se agacho para que su cara quedara a nivel de la cadera de ella, abrio sus piernas y se deleito con la ropa interior que tenia puestas, unas braguitas semi hilo transparente de color fucsia con encaje negro, acerco su cara a su centro, y beso su intimidad por encima de la tela recibiendo un jadeo de ella, a continuación con su dedo indice toco su centro de arriba abajo haciendo presión en el manojo de nervios de su esposa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, la misma que usaria mas tarde con ella, sin darle tiempo a su esposa, aparto la tanguita un poco y jugo con su lengua retorciendola, hacia circulos con esta por su boton y la movia de arriba a abajo por toda la extension de ella, con su boca chupando su botón, a este juego se le sumo su mano. Dandole caricias por encima para impacientarla, su esposa estaba muy mojada

Pov Snow

Quede como en shock cuando Charming beso mi punto, jadee y el sonrió en satisfacción, me miraba tan intenso que me hacia mojar, me agarro desprevenida cuando aparto la tanguita a un lado y sentí su lengua presionándome, moviéndose, hacia lo que quería conmigo, era como un deleite para el se veia tan concentrado en retorcer la lengua contra mi, no me habia imaginado que si le pedia esto, recibiria una parte salvaje de el que solo la habia experimentado en nuestra luna de miel y solo por una noche, a su juego de lengua se le sumo un dedo travieso que tocaba con frenesí, tocaba mi entrada mientras mordía mi clitoris, empece a temblar se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que no quería que parara, grite al sentir el dedo que se colo dentro de mi, luego otro y a este se lo sumo un tercero y empujaba frenéticamente a un ritmo sorprendentemente rapido que al entrar rozaba algo en mi que me llenaba de placer, intente resistir un poco mas pero me fue imposible chupo como si de un helado se tratase, saco e introdujo un dedo en mi hacia mi punto G ese fue el extremo donde no pude mas y me corrí en su boca el trago todo mi jugo, mientras yo respiraba agitada, pero a la vez mis músculos estaban en completa relajación, ahora quería acurrucarme con el y dormir, pero sabia que me había metido en esto y el no me dejaría irme hasta que cumpliera lo que le había pedido, en cierta parte me daba morbo saber que se le ocurriría esta vez.

Pov Charming

Todavia no podia creer que Snow me habia conseguido leyendo esa revista, si hubiese llegado unos minutos despues me habria encontrado tocandome y menos que haya venido a pedirme que me la follara en la comisaría, era como una fantasía sexual que no me atrevía a pedirla por temor a que ella no quisiese y asustarla con lo pervertido de la propuesta pero cuando me beso y me dejo sentarla en mi regazo, supe que había venido enserio a eso, así que abrí la noche practicándole sexo oral, nunca se lo había hecho pero no por falta de ganas, ella se dejo hacer, sentía como sus músculos se contraían alrededor de mis dedos y acelere para verla venirse en su primer orgasmo de la noche había venido por sexo salvaje y eso le iba a dar, posiblemente me la tenga que llevar desmayada a casa pero eso me daba muchísimo morbo, mi siguiente paso fue dejarla recomponerse antes de empezar la noche, iba a retirarme un momento a buscar algo, cuando me agarro el brazo.

-A donde vas?- En tono posesivo -Regresa aquí

-Buscare un Condon Snow, no me voy a ir- Antes de poder volver a buscarlo su respuesta hizo que me pusiera a mil

-No hace falta, ambos estamos limpios y ademas no vine por sexo seguro, lo quiero salvaje y sentirte completo sin barreras ahora

-Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo verdad?

-Si -Su seguridad me impresiono -Hazmelo hasta dejarme inconsiente y te doy permiso para los chupetes, nalgadas y puedes morderme.

No espere a que me lo dijeras dos veces, me quite los zapatos con los pies, al igual que el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, mostrándole como me tenia, estaba listo para hacerla gritar, la tome de la cadera y la pegue a mi haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, baje mi mano para tocarla un poco hasta mojarla, ella aprovecho para tocarme por encima de la tela, me apretaba en su mano bajaba hacia mis testiculos y los frotaba estaba volviéndome loco necesitaba hacérselo y no demore al notar que estaba lubricada de nuevo, saque mi miembro y lo frote por encima de su sexo, mojándome en sus jugos, preparándola para recibirme pase mis dedos por mi boca llenándolos de saliva una vez para frotarla a ella y otra para lubricarme yo, me coloque en su entrada y empuje fuerte, me recibió entero, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, deje que se acostumbra y salí lento para empujar fuerte de nuevo repetí ese movimiento varias veces y cada vez recibiendo jadeos y gemidos de ella, me encantaba hacerla gemir, ya tenia que dejarme de juegos así que tome sus piernas las cerré y la puse en su costado izquierdo, me comencé a mover así dandole rápido e intercambiando movimientos lentos cuando la sentía contraerse, pase mis brazos rodeándole a cada lado sobre mis puños recostándome hacia adelante para hacer mis movimientos mas placenteros para ella, la escuche jadear descontroladamente asi que baje hasta su torso y rodee uno de sus pezones con mi boca tirando de ellos chupando y haciendo círculos con mi lengua se veia como sus musculos se relajaban acelere solo un poco mas para que llegara otra vez y unas estocadas despues eso fue lo que hizo, me apretaba pero estaba enfocado que tenia que aguantar hasta desmayarla.

Lo siguiente que hice fue salir de ella, bajarle las piernas y voltearla para que quedara recostada en el escritorio dándome la espalda, me encantaba esa vista, podía verle esas nalgotas que me volvían loco y por inercia las toque apretándola con la mano masajeandole, aun estaba mojada podía verlo y sentirlo volví a lubricarme y se lo metí de un solo empujón, ella arqueo la espalda ante la sorpresa de mi acción, gimió provocando que le diera una nalgada y me puso el sonido, asi que mientras la embestía en algun momento le daba nalgadas alternando cada cachete algunas fuertes otras mas suaves igual con los movimientos alternaba los fuertes y rápidos con otros suaves y lentos, ella giro un poco el torso para tomarme la mano derecha que estaba sobre su cadera y se dejo hacer, en momentos me agachaba para besarla, morderle o hacerle chupetones en la espalda marcándola, una vez mas se corrio ordeñando me pero no era mi momento de llegar hasta que no le diera una tercera vez pero igual sentí como mi preseminal goteaba era el momento para darle una vez mas. Ella estaba sobre el escritorio relajada pero aun le faltaba mucho por disfrutar y sentir.

Salí de nuevo de ella estaba lleno de sus líquidos y aun falta uno mas, asi que camine hacia las rejas de la prision con las llaves y la abrí deje las llaves pegadas por si acaso se cerraba, regrese por ella y la cargue para llevarla conmigo adentro me senté con ella a horcadas sabia que le costaba un mundo estar de pie, la senté en mi regazo con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, subí sus pies a mis muslos para que reposara allí, me acosté con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la camita de la jaula, ella se inclino hacia delante poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y esa seria el final de nuestro primer round, lubrique mi miembro y me coloque en su entrada, Snow bajo dejando que entrara en ella, ella intento moverse pero aun no recuperaba sus sentidos así que me acomode y comencé a empujar dentro y fuera de ella, gradualmente iba acelerando el ritmo hasta que empujaba frenéticamente y la veía como sus pechos saltaban a la par con mis embestidas me encantaba esta vista, me daba mas acceso a ella hice que bajara para besarme, aprovechando para embestirla en esa posición ella respiraba muy rápido y jadea al ritmo de mis movimientos, me gemía al oído, me descolocaba escucharla y sentir como se hacia gelatina con lo que le hacia, mis propios músculos se tensaban, ella temblaba con cada empuje, unos minutos mas y ella me apretó pero esta vez mas fuerte que las demas, ella queria que me corriera era la unica manera de darle un descanso y aunque estuve tentado a seguir, me deje llevar por sus besos y chupones en mi cuello y al cabo de unos minutos estaba corriendose de nuevo pero esta vez seguida por mi, la llene de ese liquido caliente sentia que salía a chorros pero se sentía muy bien espere unos minutos a recuperarme y me senté con ella a horcadas sobre mi aun unido a ella quería que se relajara para poder vestirla e irnos a casa, ya en casa podíamos seguir si ella quería pero no veía que ella reaccionara.

-Snow?- La llame preocupado

-Charming- Me respondió con voz adormilada -Hagamos una pausa, pensándolo bien no quiero quedar inconsciente aun, vamos a casa necesito estar contigo en la cama

-Tranquila Snow, Buscare la ropa y luego nos vamos- Me levante, la deje recostada en el catre y salí de ella, recibí un jadeo de su parte y sonreí. Fui hasta el escritorio y recogí mi ropa, me la puse y luego junte la de ella y fui a ponérsela, una vez listo arregle todo solo de cerrar la puerta e irme, regrese por Mi esposa, la cargue, cerre la jaula y me asegure que no hubiera rastro, sali al carro para montar a MM, entre a buscar mis cosas y las de ella, apague las luces, cerré las puerta y prendí la camioneta, arranque rumbo a casa, tenia que dejar dormir a Snow y yo tenia que dormir también, después que despertara seria un día largo.

Llegamos a los apartamentos estacione y por lo que veía Emma no estaba en casa, eso facilitaría todo tome las cosas, rodee la camioneta saque a Snow, subi y a tientas pude abrir la puerta, entre y cerre de un empujon con el pie, deje todo en la mesa y fui hasta la cama, a dejar a mi mujer que en ese momento solo se quito la ropa quedando en la tanguita y brassier, yo hice lo mismo quedando en los boxer, me acoste y ella se acurruco a mi, nos arrope a ambos y caimos en los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
